


Just Another Inspiration:  The Moments In Between

by saye0036



Category: James Bond (Craig movies), James Bond (Movies), James Bond - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Dream Sex, F/M, Falling In Love, Love Confessions, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-28
Updated: 2017-11-28
Packaged: 2019-02-07 20:29:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12848904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saye0036/pseuds/saye0036
Summary: JustAnotherUnderstudy was inspired by the possibility of the moments in between my story Old Triumphs and I have also been inspired by one of hers. I hope you all enjoy.





	Just Another Inspiration:  The Moments In Between

**Author's Note:**

  * For [JustAnotherUnderstudy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustAnotherUnderstudy/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Enough for You](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9639311) by [JustAnotherUnderstudy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustAnotherUnderstudy/pseuds/JustAnotherUnderstudy). 



> Inspired by JustAnotherUnderstudies’ story Enough for You http://archiveofourown.org/works/9639311  
> She studied him and he held her gaze. He saw the moment when the unspoken passed between them. Just a slight surprise in her eyes, a little raise of the eyebrows, an inaudible catch of her breath.  
> Then it was gone.  
> -Acknowledgement passed between them that they both knew but that they also both understood that what they did outweighed anything they might personally desire.  
> And James loved her all the more for it.

* * *

_-His thoughts were with M. And how he'd thought before this mess that he knew her, that he understood what made her tick.-JustAnotherUnderstudy_

Thinking that he knew her...well...it wasn't enough to just know her as his boss, a powerful woman who commanded with absolute authority over him. That she would see the world as he does was far too simplistic. With her wealth of experience she could see things that he and other agents missed, before they even realized they had let it slip through their fingers.

This was a major turn on and made Bond want her more than anyone he had ever met. He shifted in his seat on the plane, as M read something, likely work on her laptop. He wanted to disturb her but she would kill him if he did.

It didn't stop him from staring at her in what must be stupidly obvious desire. The flight crew was in the cockpit, nowhere to be seen and that was normal procedure and suited him just fine.

Bond was never one to have issue with uncomfortable silences. The silence never bothered him and yet at this moment, after all that had happened, M still allowed him to just sit across from her. After Bond had left, killed Mitchell, went rogue, disobeyed her direct orders, tracked down Vesper's lover and she still wanted him back.

There had to be more to it then that. At this point, the realization that he was in love with M was all he could focus on. Bond's body could not stop from reacting to daydreams filled with desire for her.

Christ...she's nibbling on the end of her pen after tapping it on her lovely red lips...argh. Bond took in a deep and calming breath. It was that or he was about to explode in his trousers!

The small darting of her tongue out to moisten her lovely lips made his breath quicken again in response.

He tried not to groan out loud and controlled his breathing to force his body to calm. He was forced to loosen his tie because he felt as though he was choking. He couldn't seem to stop staring at her lips while she worked. That he got to watch her unhindered, on the company G6, on this long trip back to London from Siberia was as agonizing, as it was enticing. 

She would pause once in awhile and look at him. He held her gaze and tried to convey everything he was thinking in their shared glance. However, she was merely distracted for a moment and looked back down at her work. Bond knew without a doubt that work would always be M's main focus.

M typed away on her laptop again, working, all the while Bond's thoughts swirled and descended into much more lurid places, within the separation between them. Filling the two metre distance with the room to do so...so many things. Thing to alleviate the stress and confusion between them. Sexual expression that would entice the mind and express these feelings they have for each other. Or so he hoped.

The depth of which these swirling feelings had suddenly risen to become Bond's obsession, became overwhelming in a very uncomfortable and tangible way.

Bond continued to watch the way she worked. For M's part...there was a slight blush on her lovely face.

Could she?

M knew that he was watching her intently. M was either purposely ignoring him, or was choosing to show the patience of years of practice to defuse his overt display of adoration. He can't be the first to fall under her spell.

No definitely not.

M's allure was never blatant. She was in no way like the enticement of a beautiful younger woman. Like HER….like Vesper.

No.

M's allure hit him upside the head over the course of the Quantum mission but never more so than right in this instant. Bond stewed in his own desire, after dealing with the man who inspired Vesper to betray everything M represented.

Honour.

Dignity.

Loyalty.

Professionalism.

M's iron resolve was tempered only by her protective instincts for her people. Yet; M never backed away from a fight. Nor shirked her duty which had been proven by her willingness to send Bond and the others into dangerous situations.

Why did it take him so long to figure this out?

Ageism?

Perhaps M's age and marriage had stopped him. Once when he broke into her flat Bond saw the evidence of the man in her life.

The knowledge of Nigel Mansfield stopped any thoughts of a fleeting dalliance, yet in reality, he usually liked his women married. Bond leaned back in his chair and closed his eyes, remembering saying those words on the train to Vesper.

It cut him and M had known that it had. For a few weeks he thought he had the chance to have a different life.

Vesper shattered that illusion. M knew it! She knew it had gone south right away. She called him. The reservation in her voice about the money had triggered the end for the traitorous Vesper and his illusion of another life.

Bond had no idea how long he had closed his eyes but his libido had quieted, as his mind puzzled again the enigma that was M.

Bond felt suddenly lighter as a feathery light touch ghosted over his brow.

Suddenly alert, he snatched out instinctively with his hand and grasped a wrist as his eyes shot open. Bond practically snarled as he pulled the attacker towards him and off balance.

Two things hit Bond's senses at the same time. One was that whoever had surprized him from his doze was tiny and the second was the scent of familiarity. The scent of iris and lily landed hard into his lap and reminded him who he was currently holding.

"M?"

"Yes, Bond...who the hell else would it be? Other than the pilots we're the only ones on this plane."

"M...sorry. You shouldn't sneak up on my like that." Bond said his arms wrapped loosely around her middle as she now sat across his lap. He released the tight grip on her right wrist.

"I can see that. I was concerned that you might be ill."

"Why?"

"You were mumbling in your sleep. Calling out my name...my real name. The one I seem to remember telling you never to utter or I would have to kill you." M said with a smirk, as she tried to extricate herself from his arms and stand. However, Bond stiffened and would not allow her to leave his grasp.

"Bond?"

"M...I...I want...I need...you!" Bond risked his life doing this. He knew that in a moment she would pull away, but he pushed anyway. His lips ghosted her neck under her ear. He heard the gasp and felt the heat rise from the flush on her face. Bond pushed further by sucking gently on the pulse point and was rewarded with a deep sigh.

Could this be happening? Bond's hand on her hip pulled her closer to his torso as his right hand moved to her face and turned it towards him as he pulled back from the soft scented skin of her neck.

Desire blossomed and surged up his body as he responded intently once again, as his heart thumped hard in his breast. "M…" Bond moaned. "I have never wanted a woman more."

"I bet...you say that...to all the girls." M panted in response as she turned her face away from his again, as if it were too difficult for her to look at him. "You look like you would devour me if you could. A natural response to deep seated mother issues and the recent demise of the love of your life."

"No!" Bond said it harsher than he had intended but he needed her to understand desperately. "I agree that it would seem that way but...but I...I know that underneath...I've had these feelings buried since the day I met you."

"No...no you didn't. I'm an old woman and I'm married. We are alone as we rarely have been since you were presumptuous enough to break into my flat. This was all the inspiration you needed. Alone with a woman, any in a confined space for several hours and you here board. The passion to which you respond to my aged body is just a result of your pent up desire to kill Yusuf. Killing and fucking are what you do best, my boy." M said blandly.

M said it in that matter of fact tone that drove Bond to distraction and frustration at the best of times. Now it just shocked Bond enough for him to loosen his grip on her and for her to escape his desperate grasp.

"M no...I need more than that. What you say is all just a convenient excuse for you to ignore the connection between us. You and I can feel it. Admit it!"

The look on M's face was pensive, reflective as if she were deciding on whether or not to act on something troubling in nature.

"Bond…"

"Yes…" Bond fell to his knees on the floor in front of her and pulled her to him. Hugging her body to his. "I want you. And yes I know it seems like I act out of distracted boredom but it's not that! Christ woman my blood boils for you...you're all I can see and smell! You fill my head with...with needs. Wants. Desires. Passionate desires. I promise to be gentle and by god, if you just give me a chance to prove myself...I know I can make you…"

M looked down at Bond and clamped her tiny hands on either side of his face. "Bond...no one can ever know…" Bond looked up at her and reached his hand around the back of her head pulling her mouth to his.

The kiss was tentative at first but intensified quickly. M dropped or Bond pulled her down to her knees as his tongue probed her mouth. Their tongues tangled as they moaned. Bond's hand went to her blouse as he unbuttoned it deftly, yearning to touch her flushed, heated flesh. Electricity sprang from the contact.

Clothing fell away from their upper bodies in passionate desperation. Bond paused long enough to slowly draw the straps of her bra off to expose her breasts to him. Her pale pink nipples, now exposed to the cool air of the plane cabin.

Bond's mouth was on them in seconds, his hands kneading the one without his lips and tongue laving M's nipple into taunt buds. "Your breasts...gods M...but you are divine."

M began to laugh as her head fell back exposing her glorious neck as his mouth traveled up her chest to her throat. Bond nipped and licked her neck as his hand slid up under her skirt and pulled her panties to one side.

Bond was amazed at the heat coming off her. "M...you're wet." Bond's finger sought entrance to her and plunged into her entrance as he moved and stretched her, enticing her further.

"Yes…" M panted. "And what do you plan to do about it Mr. Bond?"

Bond froze and looked into her eyes. M's pupils were blown in passion and reflected in those gorgeous blue orbs was the same amount of passion that he knew he looked at her with.

Bond growled, "I plan to show you…"

Bond picked her up off the floor of the plane and took her to the back. There was a bedroom at the back of the plane for the long haul flights. He would have taken her there on the floor but he felt she may like the comfort of a bed. His erection strained against his trousers as he held her bountiful naked chest to his naked chest.

M squealed in surprise and laughed again. The sound of her laughter went straight to his already inspired groin.

Bond kicked the door shut as he placed her on the bed. He pulled her skirt off her and her panties which he stuffed in his trouser pocket.

James took a moment to look at her as he opened her knees and looked at her unbridled and fully naked for the first time. Yes, her body was older and not a tight as other women but it still inspires him. His hands caressed her legs and he touched her inner thigh. M opened for him accepting his gaze as well as his hands and Bond knew he had lost his heart.

Christ; this was going to ruin him for other women. He knew that, the instant M touched his brow and interrupted his lurid thoughts. Thus inspiring his even more amorous actions.

Bond leaned over M not willing to be parted from her sweet tasting lips any longer.

They kissed and kissed until they had to part just to catch their breaths. Bond fingers lightly touched the sensitive bundle of nerves and made her moan as he kissed and suckled her breasts. M arched to his touch and pulled him up towards her.

"I want you now!"

"Oh god...you've no idea…"

"How long I've wanted you James." M finished as she admitted something that he knew took her a lot to admit. Something so blatantly morally wrong for a boss and a married woman to admit.

"M...I will stop if you need me to. I don't have any lube but you feel wet. May I?"

"Yes! Oh god try...please...try."

"Well I always aim to please and obey orders M."

Bond drew his cock up and down over her sex and lined up to her opening. Bond slowly pushed inward feeling her stretch to accommodate him. He closed his eyes in ecstasy as he paused to let M adjust to the size of him.

"Dear god! More 007! Move."

Bond could hold back no further and he pressed fully into her. "M...are you alright?"

"Yes! Oh god yes!." M's fingers clawed at his back and he hoped to hell that she had marked him. Nothing could please him more. Her hands went to his ass as she pulled him in more, so that they were as close to one, as two people could possible be.

Bond was lost in her. He thrust and thrust, spurred on by her voice and her moans. He could barely register time passing as he tried to prevent himself from erupting before M's release. Her pleasure was honestly the only thing that he cared about or really ever cared about since he met her.

"Harder 007!"

"James...call me by my name M!"

"James! Olivia….say my name!"

"Oh god! Olivia...I love you….I think I alway have."

The moment he said it Olivia came with a gasp and a deep sigh.

James thrust into her one last time, with her real name on his lips. He buried his head in her neck panting, his body tingled in the after glow of the most meaningful orgasm he had ever had.

"Bond? 007...James! Are you alright?"

Bond opened his eyes and he was sitting in his chair across from M sitting in hers. He was momentarily confused as looked at her fully clothed in the lighted cabin.

"M?"

"You were calling out my name in your sleep."

"Yes...I suppose I was. I'm sorry M."

"Quite right. I told you I would kill you if you uttered my name again. Should I be concerned that you say it in your sleep?"

"No...no M. I promise that I will not...say it in front of anyone...but you...ever again."

_She studied him and he held her gaze. He saw the moment when the unspoken passed between them. Just a slight surprise in her eyes, a little raise of the eyebrows, an inaudible catch of her breath._

_Then it was gone._

_-Acknowledgement passed between them that they both knew but that they also both understood that what they did outweighed anything they might personally desire._

_And James loved her all the more for it.-JustAnotherUnderstudy._


End file.
